Disney College
by WinterWonderland17
Summary: Elsa is finally a college student! At Disney College, she meets friends, a crush or two and enemies that can become her friends. Sometimes, there are a few misunderstandings. Jack and Elsa are also playing the "arrogance" game. Who will lose the game and how will Elsa survive College? (Changed Summary)
1. Chapter 1:New School Girls

Author's note: I'm a Jack Frost and Elsa shipper! This is kind of my first chapter story... I do not own any Disney Characters!

Chapter 1: New Girls At School

Elsa reluctantly dragged her luggage down the carpet-laid wooden steps. She had taken her own sweet time to select her best clothes to wear to her new school, Disney College. She wanted to make a good first impression and score the best grades in class.

"I'll miss you."

She whispered secretly to a gold framed portrait of the deceased King and Queen. They looked so real that she just wanted to jump into the painting and hug them. The ship they boarded to the Southern Isles, never did returned and they mysteriously disappeared. Ever since that day, Elsa locked herself in her own room, her heart shattered into a thousand pieces.

"Elsa? What are you *yawn* doing so early in the morning?"

There were dark crescents under her eyes. Elsa rolled her eyes at her question.

"We're going to college? It's our first day!"

Elsa answered back.

"Oh! College!"

Anna hurried back into her room, full of energy. Elsa's watch read, 12.30pm.

"Anna? Can you please hurry! The carriage will arrive in precisely 5 minutes!"

Elsa tapped her foot impatiently. She was not a really patient person. Anna came bouncing down the stairs, filled with energy and joy. She was dressed in a beautiful emerald green dress and her hair pulled back into a ponytail.(Note: I know Anna likes to braid her hair into twin braids. I just wanted it to be different) Steps could faintly be heard from a distance. Then the carriage pulled up in front of the huge double doors guarded by two of their best guards. Anna and Elsa boarded the carriage with nervousness and excitement.

_Break_

The door of the carriage swung open and Anna and Elsa carried their luggage. Elsa swallowed in her nervousness, and opened the doors of their new school. They went to the office to check their new rooms they would be staying at at Disney College. The school was huge, with a high arched ceiling with paintings by the famous artists all over the world hung on the walls.

Anna and Elsa joined the queue to Register in their names and find out their dormitories.

"I'd like my paintings to be on the walls of Colleges and Museums someday too..."

A voice, full of passion and wonder said dreamily.

Elsa turned around, curious about who had said that sentence. A teenager, with her blond hair worn in a braid with flowers peeking out from it greeted her warmly with a smile.

"My name is Rapunzel, Rapunzel Gothel. But please call me Punzie. My surname Gothel gives me nightmares."

Rapunzel shivered a little from saying her full name.

"So what's yours?"

Questions popped into her head. She was cautious, and her mother had warned her about telling strangers about her name. Well, guess telling "Punzie", a girl whose age was the same as hers couldn't hurt right?

"The name's Elsa. Elsa Winters."(Note, again: This name was not my original idea. Credits to other authors who thought of it.)

Rapunzel gave her a mischievous grin, and turned her head around. She had been talking with Rapunzel and that had distracted her. The line in front of her had disappeared and it was her turn to register her name and find out about the room she would be staying at. After registering her name, "Dormitory 22, Sugar Rush Building" the words on the screen read.

"Oh! We're sharing a room!"

Rapunzel squealed in delight and hugged herself.

"Wait. How'd you know where you'll be staying if you're behind me at the queue?"

Elsa was puzzled. All Rapunzel did was smile.

"I registered earlier than you! So there. Let's go to our room!"

Rapunzel grabbed Elsa's hand and led her to the Sugar Rush Building. Rapunzel told Elsa about each building as they walked past Classroom Buildings, and many other buildings. Rapunzel appeared have general knowledge on the whole of Disney College. Elsa listened to Rapunzel each time she launched into stories of each building and their history.

"Oh My Gosh! I totally forgot about Anna!"

Elsa cupped her hands on her cheeks and made the famous "Scream" expression in the painting "The Scream".

"Just Chill. I'm sure she'll be Okay. But let's just go back to the registration office to check. Just in case."

Rapunzel shot her a reassuring smile, but the effects were completely blocked by Elsa's worrying. Elsa dashed back to the Registration Office in a panic.


	2. Chapter 2:Arrogance,Arrogance

Author's Note: I'm typing this story on a tablet, for convenience sake. I'm sorry for the first chapter which was a typical beginning for such stories. So now, let the battle begin! :)

Chapter 2: Arrogance, Arrogance.

Elsa's POV

My eyes were as sharp as an eagle's when looking for Anna. The students around me was a blur, a background with hampered my efforts to look for Anna. Rapunzel had caught up to me and was sweating buckets. I'm guessing her hair is heavy. Who knew hair could slow you down while you were running? My eyes scanned the ever moving crowd and my heart grew lighter when I saw a familiar face. It was Anna. Her emotions betrayed her face, her features etched with worry. And beside her was a male teenager? He greeted everyone with a playful smile and I swore that every single girl who saw him almost fainted. His eyes was icy blue and I hate to admit, but he was cute.

"Anna Winters! I'm here! Your sister, Elsa Winters!"

Anna's ears perked up and she pushed past the groups of students and bear hugged me. After that one moment of relief, I removed Anna's arms from my neck and greeted the male teenager.

"Hello, stranger. And Thank You for accompanying Anna. I accidentally abandoned her and she got lost."

"No matter. She was a lost sheep and she looked pretty cute so I thought perhaps I could accompany her, you know, as her guard."

He flashed me this bright smile which revealed his teeth reflecting light. His teeth was sparkling. Yeah, sparkling bright that it blinded my eyes. He was a foolish person to think I would faint like the other girls in happiness.

"Thank you and Bye."

I coldly left while Anna seemed to be trapped in a state of bliss.

"Wasn't he cute?"

"No he isn't."

My words were icy and cold, with hatred.

"Hey, you know, Elsa, just relax. He was a nice guy."

Even Rapunzel had fallen for his smile? I think both my girl friends need a checkup.

Few days later...

Elsa's POV

My classes introduced me to whole new topics and information which I absorbed easily enough. My grades were the top and I was the teachers' favorite and model student. I studied for tests weeks before the date of the test. I took notes and behaved exceptionally well. However, Lady Luck seemed not to be smiling on me. Jack Overland Frost, was in my class and my study partner. Study partner, as in the worst one ever. Girls would crowd around him and their brains would turn to mush after one of his mischievous smiles. While I was doing experiments, he was taking a catnap. I sensed that his idea of attending classes was to impress girls and sleep.

"So, Miss Winters, do you like me yet? Is your shy heart beating fast?"

"Obviously not."

It was a simple reply, that seemed to shut him up while I was doing my homework in class. The worst thing was, I think I felt like my heart skipped a beat when he asked me that silly question. Did I like him? I gently slapped my cheek to wake myself up. Of course not! He and I were polar opposites and would never be together!

Jack's POV

My name is Jackson Overland Frost. I'm popular new freshman who makes girls fall in love with me with my smiles. For the record, every girl in my class likes or rather loves me. My smiles are sweeter than honey, but faker than counterfeit bills. I only do that for attention. I guess my goal right now was to win the heart of Miss Elsa Winters. For some reason, ever since the first day I met her, I felt a strong pull towards her. She was incredibly smart, and was a model student. I? A lowlife who hangs out with Flynn or Eugene, and some other popular boys. I received many confessions, and was a heartbreaker. Elsa Winters's has a variety of nicknames. Ice Queen, Frozen Heart, all those names.

I asked a direct question to try and make her cheeks turn a shade of red. She was cute, alright. Wait, what? I'll take that back. In fact, her answer to me was a slap in the face. My pride still stings. There was a protective wall around her, protecting her so she would never get hurt. Her "famous" icy glare kept many boys away from her. But if I could only penetrate that wall, perhaps I could be part of her world... She was also a target for many playboys, as they saw her as a challenge. I'll make sure that she gives in to my charm and fall for me.

Author's note: So each Chapter is pretty short, I know that. I'll try to improve the length of each Chapter! Please review each or suggest ideas, because I get writer's block sometimes!


	3. Chapter 3: I Like You, Like You Not?

Author's note: Thank you to all who is reading this. I hope you'll like this chapter and I'm open to suggestions! ;)

Chapter 3: I Like You, Like You Not?

Elsa's POV

Morning

The sunlight streamed into my dormitory through an open window. The light lit up the sky, a vast sea of blue which stretched to the ends of the earth. I braided my platinum blond hair and peeled off my pajamas. I went into the bathtub filled to the brim with warm water, and gathered my thoughts about Jack.

"You know you like him. Admit it."

My inner voice seemed to echo in my brain.

I fought the temptation to allow those words to sink in accept the fact I liked him. My pride would never allow it.

" Shut up. I hate him."

I forced those words into my mind, and my inner voice disappeared after I climbed out of the bathtub.

-Break-

Anna's POV

I attended the same classes as my big sister, Elsa Winters, so I pretty much knew her activities in class. In fact, I kind of over hear their conversations secretly. I'm a bad sister, looking out for her and prying into her private life. So far, they squabbled a little during lessons and sometimes, if your eyes were quick enough, you would catch a glimpse of shy Elsa and not-so-bold Jack. After the class bell rang, I walked behind Elsa and caught her off guard.

"Elsa! Whatcha doing?"

"Arg! I don't know if... Oh it's just you."

I smirked at her. It was so obvious. Cheeks glowing red. Talking to her own self. Had the protective wall that once surrounded her been penetrated?

"I see, I see. Never mind! See you at the next class!"

Could it be? (Note: I'm laughing to myself because this was what Santa Claus from ROTG said...)

Elsa's POV

My secretive, inner thoughts almost slipped from my tongue. I get scared pretty easily these days and I don't think I can survive another surprise attack from Rapunzel.

"Oof!"

My books dropped on the polished marble floor of the College.

"Hey, watch where ye going!"

This voice had a thick, Scottish accent.

"I'm so sorry!"

We bumped into each other and landed on the floor on our butts. I began picking up my books and arranging them into a neat stack for me to carry to the next class. Her hair was orange. And really frizzy. Her eyebrows were pinched together as she was still furious at me. Then she rushed to her next class. Looking at the old clock placed on the pale white wall beside, I realized it was almost time for Professor Toothina's class. So I made a beeline to her class too.

Jack's POV

It was dead boring without Miss Winters around. I missed seeing her annoyed expression when girls flirted with me. She was such an interesting girl.

"Hey, dude, you look a little down. Can't win her heart again?"

Flynn Rider, or rather, Eugene, just happened to walk past by to notice his troubled look. He knew that all the girls in the class, and perhaps even the girls older than him, had crushes on him. Too bad he just played with their feelings for awhile, and crushed their dreams to be with him by breaking up. (Note: He's a bad person here. But I guess that is needed for the story... T.T)

"Hey, Flynn. Yea. Just feeling blue today."

Flynn walked over to his seat, and continued watching me and my movements. Finally, Elsa came.

"Ah, Miss Winters. How was your day?"

I tried leaning really close to her, a special move I used on girls who were harder to win over. However, I guess that just failed. Really badly.

"Oh, it was brilliant without you."

The girls started passing comments and opinions to each other. Of course, they were all on my side.

I crossed off the day on my calendar. I guess I underestimated her. She was hard to win over. I need to start planning new moves and finding out about her if I was to receive a confession from her. I don't know why, but for some reasons, my heart beats faster and I gain happiness whenever I see her happy. It's weird, isn't it?

Authors Note:

Author: OMG. First story and two favorites on it. Can you believe it?

Sister: Really?!

Author: *Took a trip to heaven and back. Grew wings and flew in the clouds like an angel*

Thank you so much to: MinecraftDanny &amp; Lizzy19090

MinecraftDanny: I'm just guessing you like Minecraft. Heard it's an interesting game.

Lizzy19090: Hope you like this Chapter :p


	4. Chapter 4:Confiding the truth

Author's Note: I guess I owe you guys an explanation for not updating. It's my examinations and much stress has been piling up so I have absolutely no time to update this story, but I did. This might be my last note :)

Chapter 4: Confiding the truth

Elsa's POV

The cafeteria was a mix of voices and empty trays and plates thrown into a special bucket for collecting to wash. Today's lunch looked delicious and I was famished after listening to all the lectures by Professor Toothina, Professor Weselton and Professor Bunnymund.

"Hey, Elsa, over here!"

Anna's voice rang clear amidst all the noise. I swung my head around to find Anna seating on a table for six, all the seats occupied except for one. Then, my jaw dropped. The frizzy, orange hair girl whom I bumped into accidentally while thinking about Jack too much was seating with Jack and laughing. Her laugh was high pitched. I placed my tray with my lunch on the table, and greeted my sister and "Punzie".I did not greet Jack as he was annoying. I know that's a sorry excuse for my rudeness, but I just couldn't.

"Elsa! Elsa! Meet, Merida, Jack Frost, Kristoff, Flynn, and lastly, your roommate Rapunzel."

Her lips curled at the sides to form a smile. She was still a child even though she was just months younger than me. Merida, upon recognizing me as the girl who bumped into her, was pretty much staring at me in surprise.

"Hey, Anna, this is your sister?"

Merida was frowning. At least she looked like it.

"Oh."

Anna was sociable. I shun away from others. I preferred to isolate myself. So how could I even socialized with strangers?

Rapunzel's POV

At the table, I noticed Elsa wolfing down her food and not bothering to join the conversation between Anna, Jack, Merida and Flynn. I saw her mouthing some words to herself. Sadness was written all over her face. I decided that if she did not try to even make friends with the others, perhaps I could accompany her for a bit so she wouldn't be so lonely. I finished my lunch and caught up with her.

"Hey Elsa! Are you okay?"

"Never feeling much better than today."

She gave me a forced smile. After we dumped our trays and plates into the bucket meant for cleaning them, I started up a conversation with her.

"So, how's today's lesson?"

"Just fine. Jack is the worst partner ever. He just gets in the way.

"Uh huh."

"So, uh yea. I've got to go to the dormitory to study for my next test. I've got some time on my hands before the next class starts."

She was pretty awkward. I wanted to find out about why was she so uncomfortable around people, so I offered to stay with her at the dormitory since it was an hour before my next class.

"I'll do the same as you."

Truth is, I'm totally not interested in uh, studying. It's just boring history written in our textbooks, and words that go on forever.

-Break-

Elsa's POV

"Punzie" accompanied me to the dormitory and sat herself on her bed immediately upon going into our shared room. She patted on the space next to her. I was puzzled.

"Elsa! Can we have some girl talk before being engrossed in our studies?"

"I guess it's okay..."

I sat next to her and she began asking me questions like I was a witness to some crime being committed.

"So, why aren't you making an effort to make some friends?"

I shifted uncomfortably.

"Can we talk about something else?"

"Absolutely not."

She folded her arms. She was adamant on talking about the reason why I was not making friends, or even trying to. I breathe in deep.

"Well, I'm not sociable. Like my sister. I don't know how to even make friends. I just can't. I just can't get along with friends."

She shot me a pitiful look, and gently talked to me like was a child.

"Oh, it's alright, I'll be there to help you. It isn't like the world is against you. You just have to take that step forward, and try. Trying is no harm."

"Really?"

The warmth of her words was just like my mother's. My mother used to comfort me whenever someone teased me. I was sensitive. And maybe a little emotional. Because I started crying. My tears wet Rapunzel's bed. I expected her to fly into a rage anytime now. Instead, she comforted me.

"I used to be alone. So I know it's hard. You just gotta endure. Hang in there."

"And, please go wash your face. Tears don't suit you."

In that instant, I felt that I could share everything with her. About the war between whether I like Jack, or not. I went and washed my face, just as she instructed me to. Then, I decided I could confide in her about Jack. She was a true friend after all.

"Um, Rapunzel. I'm going to tell you something I've never told anyone. Because it's really weird and I think Merida is going to hate me for this."

I knew Merida liked Jack when I saw her in the cafeteria. Jack shared an awfully lame joke with her, and she laughed.


	5. Chapter 5:Misunderstood

Author's Note: Sorry, again. So I've not updated it for such a long time. Why? Examinations is my first Priority. So please understand that I will not update until next week. I think this is extra long. With a song.

Chapter 5: Misunderstood

" Sometimes I hate every, single stupid word you say,

Sometimes I just wanna slap you in your whole face,

There's no one quite like you,

You push all my buttons down,

But I know life would suck without you."

~P!NK, True Love

Elsa's POV

"YOU LIKE WHO?"

Rapunzel practically screamed in my ear. It hurts and I swear, her voice is still ringing in my ear.

"Punzie! Don't scream! I don't need the whole world to know!"

I shushed her and put my finger on my lips, a very common way to tell people to not scream/shout.

"But Merida likes him! You know that she would be devastated."

I pouted for a moment.

"But! That's good, it's ok to have some rivals. Then you'll taste the sweetness of victory when you win!"

So maybe she was encouraging me. Because she has this big smile on her face.

-Break-

Merida's POV

Archery was something I was gifted at. I could hit the bull's eye no matter if I was wearing a piece of black cloth to cover my eyes. My arrow would always find the Bull's Eye.

"Who's there?"

I was sharpening my arrows early before the next practice tomorrow. My arrows were my escape from reality when I was upset. The figure flinched from my words and moved back. Then he walked into the bright patches of sunlight.

"Wow. Ye manage to get into the school too? My old friend?"

Elsa's POV

Professor Pitch's(Note: Pitch is always used as a villain. I'm changing him into something better.) Arts Lesson was interesting. It was amazing to see how many different types of Arts there were in this world. Professor Pitch introduced us to his friend, Sandy, who seemed to be mute because he was communicating with us with Sign Language.

"Excuse my friend. He is going to show you how to do Sand Art. Watch closely because this is part of today's homework."

Professor Pitch smiled at him and he got to work. (Note(Sorry!): I don't know how to do Sand Art.)

Sandy was brilliant. He drew a landscape of flowers on the mountains. It looked so real, I wanted to just pluck a flower from the picture and smell it.

"Now, students, please thank Sandy here and a round of applause please!"

We applauded for Sandy, who seemed to be embarrassed.

Class ended and Professor Pitch gave everyone a small glass box of smooth yellow sand.

"Please try and draw anything on the sand. Your grades will depend on it so try hard!"

Professor Pitch gave us encouragement and, as a good student, I was motivated to do my best.

-Break-

Jack's POV

I was sleeping the entire time Professor Pitchy, no, Pitch, was teaching. You could call me a totally lazy bum, and I'll admit it. With pleasure. Just then, I saw Elsa and that gave me an idea.

"Miss Winters? I'd love to borrow your notes!"

She glared at me simply and walked off quickly.

"Pretty please?"

I begged with another move that made the ladies want me- puppy eyes.

"Absolutely Not, it's every girl for herself. And you're a total stranger so no."

She replied and walked calmly toward Sugar Rush Building.

Elsa's POV

My cheeks were burning when I was walking to Sugar Rush Building all the way! Those puppy eyes were so adorable and I almost lost my cool. The scene where he showed me those eyes replayed in my head many times and I hope Rapunzel won't notice me being a little too flustered. My heart was just, Fluttering.

Rapunzel's POV

I was using an extra large comb my actual mother, Queen Louisa(Note: Sorry .! This is a name I created!), made specially for my long hair. Long is an understatement. I combed through my blonde hair, and began the hard work of braiding them.

The door to my dormitory swung open. I grabbed my frying pan, yes my frying pan, and hit the head of the intruder.

"Hey, Pun-"

Then Elsa fainted to the floor. I shook her awake and she rubbed her temples.

"Punzie. Why did you hit me? It's painful!"

"Sorry!"

I apologized for about ten times before she finally stopped me. That was when I saw her face glowing a pinkish shade of red.

"So Jack Frost made your day eh?"

I went into teasing mode, or, bad friend mode.

"No! It's not like that!"

She was so cute when she's flustered.

"Oh well, we've got dinner in 5 minutes time. Let's go down to the cafeteria. They're serving apple strudel for dessert today, or so I've heard."

She peeled her uniform off and put on a clean pair of skin tight jeans and a shirt with a winter theme. We set off to the Cafeteria immediately.

Once we collected our food from the Lunch Lady, I led Elsa to the usual place where Merida and our friends would gather.

Merida and Mr Frost sat near each other, grinning. Merida was playing with her food. Every once in a while, she let out a hearty laugh. Kristoff and Anna seemed to be great friends as they talked with each other with ease. I and Flynn related to each other's daily life and chatted on non-stop.

I did not notice Elsa being alone though. Out of the blue, Merida clapped her hands together and coughed to get our attention.

"Well, everyone. I'd like to introduce you to one of my best friends since childhood! Call him Brown Bunny, because he's hair is brown!"

"Hey! Merida! That's my nickname!"

His face glowered for a moment and he started shaking hands with everyone. Elsa was not sure whether to shake hands with "Brown Bunny" or not. There was an awkward silence for a minute.

"It's okay Elsa."

"Okay then."

And she shook hands with him.

Jack's POV

Merida and I finished our dinner almost at the same time. Before I dumped my plate and tray in the bucket,I teased Miss Elsa Winters.

"Well, goodbye Miss Winters! I hope you have a lovely night thinking about me!"

She was really annoyed. I didn't know why I did that. I just had the sudden urge to. After Merida and I dumped our plates and trays into the bucket, Merida suddenly held my wrist and pulled me into a dark corner.

"I've liked you for a long time and..."

Merida began with her Scottish accent,her reddish cheeks glowing in the darkness.

I put my fingers on her lips and leaned in close to her.

Elsa's POV

I tapped Rapunzel on the shoulder and asked her if she would accompany me. I decided to follow my heart. I would confess to him today. It would wound my heart badly if he refused but I was willing to take that risk.

"Rapunzel, can you accompany me? I want to reveal my feelings for Jack. I know it's too sudden, but I'm following my heart."

Rapunzel refused to do so at first but when she saw that my decision was final and I would drag her along even if I had to force her, she gave in and sighed.

" Alright, Alright. But I'm warning you, Jack is a playboy. He might toy with your feelings and after that, throw you away like a used tissue. When you break down, don't say I didn't warn you!"

Rapunzel warned me, hoping my mind would change. But it wasn't going to.

I searched the cafeteria for him, and I found a dark spot where he might be hiding to meet someone or to scare someone.

"Jack?"

I said softly, almost like a whisper.

The darkness of that spot hid my presence and I saw something that made my world come crashing down. My back was against the wall, with fresh tears carving paths down my cheeks. I ran to the dormitory without looking back. My tears reflected the sadness that I felt inside me. So I was just plain silly. Jack did not like me. I was just another of those playing-hard-to-get girls who would sooner or later become his toy.


	6. Chapter 6: Jealous

Author's Note: My examinations are officially over! Now I'm nervous for Monday... Revelation of results! Thank you guys for reviewing!

Chapter 6: Jealous

"Losing him was blue like I'd never known,

Missing him was dark grey all alone,

Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met,

But loving him was red."

~Taylor Swift, Red

Jack's POV

I pressed my lips against hers and she didn't pull away. I got a feeling that we were being watched by someone, but I just ignored that. After all, I should enjoy some quiet time with Merida before I refuse her. You know, that just extinguishes her hope of being with me, a flame that burned bright and never flickered in doubt.

I forced myself to stop kissing her and playing with her feelings. She was smiling, so happy that she cried and beamed at me. I couldn't help but feel sorry for her because I was about to reveal the ugly truth.

"So, Jack..."

She was blushing and smiling crazily to herself.

"Hey, Merida, sorry but I've got my eye on someone else. I don't like you."

"What? You mean that kiss was nothing? Not even a memory ye can hold dear?"

Her smile turned upside down. Her face twisted in fury, she slapped my beautiful face.

"Look, ye play boy. I'm not your toy! If ye don't like me, just freaking say it!"

She stomped away, shooting me one last furious glare. If looks could kill, I'd be dead.

"Jack, if it's the last thing I do, I'll make you mine."

She hissed under her breath.

-Break-

Elsa's POV

Last night, I broke down. I failed to conceal my feelings. I was just too, miserable. Why had I failed to see that Jack loved Merida and was using me to arouse her jealousy? In the morning, I was a mess. Strands of my hair came loose from my braid. The floor was wet with tears. Rapunzel helped cleaned the room with me and instructed me with her most commanding tone,

"Stop Crying. It's no use shedding tears for that bastard. And go have a shower. You need to concentrate on something else and forget him!"

I did exactly what she said. But forgetting him? It was harder than memorizing a thousand words in the dictionary and their meanings in one night. I took a shower and the water was soothing. I did my homework right away as I didn't complete them last night after dinner. It was a emotional night.

Rapunzel's POV

I was so right. Jack was using her and she was just blinded by false love to see that. While Elsa was completing her homework, I rang up Anna.

"Hey, Anna?"

"Yeah, what is it"

"It's about your sister."

While listening to the emotional night that Elsa had, Anna let out a few gasps of surprise and tried defending Jack sometimes.

"But Jack could have been forced to kiss her."

"No way. She said Jack didn't pull away or struggle."

I asked her of a favor - to help her sister avoid Mr Frost all day. And weeks, if needed, so she can forget completely about that bastard. After all, my best friend had just gone through a major heartbreak and needed time for her heart to heal. It had been shattered to pieces anyway.

-Break-

Jack's POV

When I saw Elsa sliding into the seat beside me, we were partners, I greeted her.

"Good Morning, Ice Queen, I assume you have fallen for me already?"

"Shut up. Go talk to your Girlfriend, playboy. Or should I say you were kissing her in the dark yesterday and you guys became a hot item today?"

She snapped at me, her face portraying all the anger she felt towards me. She stared at me, her looks cold. Poison were dripping from her words.

Now I knew whose eyes fell on Merida and me kissing. I felt guilt in the pit of my stomach. The girl whom I knew, the one who was always a little friendly, and looked pretty happy around me was gone.

"Elsa, look, I can ex-"

"You don't need to explain yourself. I already like someone else already. Heard of moving on?"

I was shocked at her sarcasm. Truth to tell, the girl I set my sights on was her. The Ice Queen. She whose heart is frozen. So I'd lost the girl I love. There'd never be someone like her.

Elsa's POV

Okay, so maybe I lied about the part on liking someone else. But that taught him a good lesson.

Anna was by my side all day, so that Jack did not even have a chance to "explain" himself.

However, today at lunch, I noticed someone's presence missing. It was Merida. Her hearty laughs were nowhere to be heard.

"Hey, Anna, where's Merida?"

"I dunno. She said she'd like some time with 'Brown Bunny'."

That was weird. Somehow, I felt bad for not giving Jack a chance to explain.


	7. Chapter 7:You get what you deserve

Author's Note: Hey guys! So I had suggestions on how the story would go and i really wanted Elsa to forgive him in a way or another. But not now! And plus, I'm really sorry for not being active and keeping you waiting for so long. This is one of the really boring chapters, please expect the next one!

"Your heart isn't plastic,

It isn't a toy.

So if you want it broken,

Give it to a boy."

Chapter 7: You get what you deserve

Elsa's POV

"Okay everyone! Let's swap seats for the new term!"

Miss Toothina's words were music to my ears. Ever since witnessing 'that' , all the feelings towards him disappeared into mid air over countless nights of crying, comforting and more. You can't blame me-the scene just played over and over again in my mind and I've been getting horrible nightmares. Those nightmares haunt me every night. Now, I did not feel bad for not hearing his explanation any longer.

"Miss Toothina, I don't wanna change seats."

Jack sulked like a child whose toys had been taken away during playtime. He can't act coy and play with my heart strings anymore. It was O.V.E.R. Never going to fall for him again. And this time, his tricks won't work on me.

"Miss Toothina! I'd love to sit with Hans!"

I gave him a frosty glare that I hoped froze the blood in his veins. Miss Toothina granted my request. I sat next to Hans. Hans was one of the cleverest students in the class. He was a bookworm, and a hard worker. I admired him very much and looked up to him as a role model.

Hans greeted me with a warm smile and we listened to Miss Toothina who droned on and on about History. I focused on the lesson, and the silence between me and Hans seemed too good to be true. I used to have Jack beside me, and he was like a bee buzzing in my ear! Wait, no. Erase that memory. I hate Jack. Yes, that's better.

By the end of the class, I think I was beginning to have a crush on Hans. The way he talked like we knew each other for years, and comprehending every situation I had gotten into, it was just...magical. I was falling for his spell. Not Jack's.

Anna's POV

Oh god. When I swapped seats, I ended up seating beside Jack. Elsa must really be boiling mad. Steam must be coming out from her ears. I braced myself for the heart stopping glare from her during class. Instead, she looked peaceful and at ease with Hans, our model student. Wow.

Okay, I take that back. Let me scream at the Sandy shore of a beach...

No...!

She was falling for him?! When the class thinks he's a geek, who studies like a machine and never gets bored? So, you might be asking me, how'd I know? She was smiling like she won the lottery or something (which never happens!) when she exited the class. So,being the curious one I caught up to her and asked her for the details.

"So um, how was swapping partners?"

I'm stumbling over a word like I'm talking to a stranger. Do note, I hardly communicated with her because she's a unsociable person. I only watch over her as "Punzie" requested it. However, I guess my dream turned into a flop. It was never going to come true. What is my dream? I want Jack and Elsa to date!

"Great with a G!"

She was very energetic and ecstatic. Good for her.

"So what about Ja-"

She growled angrily. I get it that they had a bad past but no need for lasting anger!

"Shut up."

She cut me off in mid sentence. She shot an emotionless, icy glare. She looked fierce and cold, like the protective barrier that Jack almost penetrated was surrounding her again. Just this time, nobody could break it. Because she was afraid of true love. The depths of her irises was filled with sorrow and sadness. I felt sorry for her.

"Look, I'm sorry..."

Elsa's voice was laced with regret and she apologize before running off to her next class. I didn't bother trying to catch her. Perhaps it was really over.

-Break-

Merida's POV

I sat on the usual table for lunch earlier than the rest, except for Hiccup. Hiccup didn't seem sad for me when I retold him about the night when I confessed to Jack and he rejected me. He seemed pleased instead and let out a sigh of relief.

"What the hell Hiccup? Weren't you supposed to be, you know, a little sad?"

I was wounded a little. My best friend for years still would not side me?

"Oh yeah, I'm sad. Really sad."

Not. Convincing. Hiccup just showed me the most fake sad expression I ever seen. Believe me, your face doesn't lie. Sometimes it might betray your words, showing what really is inside. I flipped my frizzy orange hair and ate clean my plate and left for my dormitory. I did not want to come face to face with Jack. That bastard just took me for granted and treated me like a toy.

Look, what I wanted for my future husband was that he'd treat me like a princess. I wanted him to love me for who I am, not my freaking looks. I decided to train more at the field, where archery practices are held. I'll never forgive him as long as I live.


	8. Chapter 8:Start Anew

Author's Note: I'm having writer's block these days so thank you for waiting! The next chapter is up!

Chapter 8: Start Anew Part 1

Elsa's POV

Days passed and I my heart grew fonder of Hans. He was just...perfect in so many ways. Kind, patient, good hearted bearing no ill-will. An image of him smiling always popped into my head when I'm down or feeling blue. He was no bother during lessons, and wore gold rimmed glasses. Unlike Jack.

There were just some things bothering me at the back of my mind. He'd been silent lately, not a single girl had managed to get his attention. It almost seemed like a dark cloud floated above his head. Girls had been swarming around him like bees to honey, yet he never entertained their efforts to cheer him up. Not the usual playboy. But I don't care anymore, so why bother to think about it?

Anna's POV

Jack was a moody storm cloud, not his usual humorous self. Elsa seemed content with her new partner, always having a smile on her face, never sad. On the other hand, Jack sometimes vented out his frustration on the poor pen he used. I'll never know the source of his frustration, but something is obviously out of place.

I had a suspicion from the very beginning-Jack likes Elsa. So if Elsa hates him and has a crush on Hans, wouldn't that make him mad? I'm feeling like Sherlock Holmes now, getting the clues and solving the mystery. The bell for lunch rings. My savior from this depressing person whose emotions are starting to take effect on me.

Hans's POV

Elsa is my type. She's smart, pretty and a positive girl. I might be a nerdy looking guy but I'm hoping she notices the best in me. The bell rings and I don't have anyone to sit with.

"Hey, Elsa, could I , um, sit at your table?"

Elsa's all smiles. She's an angel whose my savior from feeling awkward. I'm grateful to her.

"Yeah, sure I guess."

Was it me or was she blushing? There was a hint of pinkish red on her cheeks. She's flustered. No way she likes me. Probably thinking of Jack or somebody else. But I'm satisfied anyway. I can talk to her and sit close to her. That was all I asked for.

Elsa's POV

My stomach was tied into knots and knots. I felt like a stone was lodged in my throat and I couldn't say anything. He'd asked me to sit with him! Oh my gosh! Best day ever. It was a brand new feeling. Pure happiness replaced the nervousness of sitting next to him in my heart. For a moment, I thought of what would happen if he was Jack. Then I pushed that thought away.

I walked alone to the cafeteria, practicing my lines I would say to him and telling myself not to mess up. Just while I was deep in my own thoughts, a hand grabbed my arm and pulled me to a corner. It was Jack. His face softened and somehow joyful.

"I can explain. You've not been letting me explain lately."

His arms locked my wrists to the wall of a secluded area. I could never escape. His strength overpowered mine.

"SHUT UP. I don't want to hear anything."

My face was twisted with fury as I thought of that night. I wanted to scream out in his freaking face it HURTS. HURTS more than knives lodging themselves into my heart. All the tears I had shed for him.

"Then I'll have no choice but to make you."

And he kissed me.


	9. Chapter 9: Rejected

Author's Notes:

Woah...I've got new followers?! O_O I'm really sorry for never updating and to start off again, here's another chapter!

Chapter 9: Rejected

Elsa's POV

He literally smashed his lips into mine, stealing my first kiss which I had intended to save as a gift to my future boyfriend. NOT A PLAYBOY. I gathered my strength into pushing away Jack by his armor plated chest after barely freeing my hands but he wouldn't budge - just like a stubborn rock.

Why couldn't he accept that it was truly over? Reality strikes hard and good times always have an end.

I struggle to escape the cage that surrounded me and the kiss felt disgusting and desperate. Seemingly fit for a last minute goodbye translated to body language. This was torture. Pressing lips with someone who had stripped you of the bliss and joy and left you cheated. The torrent of feelings that ran through me broke down the will to fight. I was helpless.

And so, I cried.

Jack's POV

I felt her body loosen as she stopped kicking and punching me. Did her resolve weaken? Can I dispell the tension? Those thoughts were banished at the sight of her tears streaming down her soft cheeks like rivulets... What had I done?!

"Elsa! Why...are you crying?"

She wiped furiously at her the collected pearls in the corners of her eyes and ran off sniffling. That kiss didn't make anything better. In fact I'd say I was helping Hans advance towards Elsa.

You know what? I'm hopeless.

Han's POV

"I'll go find Elsa, she hasn't been back yet."

I shot a soothing smile towards Rapunzel who had been twitching the whole time, her food remaining untouched on her lunch tray.

"Yeah...go help her."

I slid off the chair and ran out of the cafeteria just in time to see Elsa running off to the girl's toilet, eyes red-rimmed and tears uncontrollably falling down. She wiped at them but they wouldn't stop falling. I hadn't seen Elsa this crestfallen before. Then another face came into view - Jack, chasing after Elsa with his hands outstretched and wearing a face of regret. Was Elsa's current state linked to Jack?!

I continued to survey the scene in front of me. Jack had paused his chase and given up after Elsa entered the girl's toilet and was walking away with his ice blue pupils staring at the floor and mouth continuously moving in silence, a quiet berating to his own self. He was headed towards the cafeteria and preparing a fake sense of joy.

I couldn't just go back and follow the tide of the flow where Jack would be misleading us with his made up story and we would be in the dark of the true events. For Elsa, I had to ask. I had to be assertive. This was new to me, as a geek I've never questioned a popular guy's actions and even suppressed the curiosity. Elsa had somehow sparked a change in me. Elsa, whom I now held dear to my heart.

Jack's POV

I chased after Elsa who had tears trailing after her and gave up once she ran to the safety of the girl's toilet. Boys were never allowed there and I wouldn't want to ruin my reputation for entering the toilet. My actions were rash and reflecting back, I used force to yield her to my will. Elsa didn't want me anymore. If I hadn't torn down the barrier that protected her fragile self, maybe it wouldn't have hurt that much.

As I headed towards the cafeteria with my head hung low and rehearsing lies to tell my friends to assure them, I heard padded footsteps in my direction and lifted my head. Hans appeared in the expanse of my sight, concentration etched on his features.

He seemed to be serious like he wanted to ask a question. When he arrived in front of me, he took a deep breath and stuttered out,

"Why...y..ou...I...mean... Elsa...was sad..?"

I faked a smile and decided to try and trick Hans with my story. Being a geek, he would buy it without any questions right?

"Well, Elsa told me the story of her parents and how they died. That's why she was so sad and crying."

I gave him my best convincing grin and they hid beneath a facade of assurance. Unfortunately, Hans was not the typical geek. He saw through my facade and was resisting the temptation to punch me.

"You're lying, aren't you?"

He gritted his teeth and hissed. The tension was high.


End file.
